


Half-life

by nyagosstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed hopes to never see him again.  If only Al felt the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fma_fic_contest prompt Family in January of 2011. I love prompts, I love them. I think they're a great way to kickstart your writing if you've been away for a while, or hone in on a character you've been working with for some time. 
> 
> Beta'd by sainnis who puts up with far more from me than she ever should.

“Brother?” 

It was late. The house was still; the wind had died and something outside had hushed the crickets into silence. “Yeah?” 

“Do you think we’ll ever see Dad again?” 

Ed clenched his flesh fist to avoid any sound. He hoped that some day their paths would cross and Ed could show the old man exactly what abandoning a family did to the kids. Ed hoped he got to show Hohenhiem their burned-out house and the grave of his wife. To cause even a fraction of the pain his leaving had caused Ed.

Honestly, though, if their mother’s death hadn’t brought him back to their lives, what possible reason could draw them together now? No, Ed didn’t expect to ever see Hohenhiem again. Not that it mattered.

But it was the anniversary of their mother’s first death. Al was still stuck in a cold suit of armor and Ed was still missing half his body. They were no closer to any of their goals and most days it was a wonder they could take care of themselves. And after all, Al was his brother, the only real family he had left.

“Yeah, I think we’ll see him again.”

Al made a pleased little humming sound that echoed through the hollow metal. “That’ll be nice, won’t it?”

Ed grunted and turned over to face the wall. “Goodnight, Al.”


End file.
